Forever
by Tickle Me Emo
Summary: A seires of One-shots. Couple song-fics. I take requests. I do yaoi and incest. Taboo- TentenSasuke by request of XxxLittle-BerriesxxX
1. Unfaithful

So, this idea popped into my head around 2 yesterday morning and i just couldn't go to sleep w/o writing it down. i know it's kinda a wierd pairing, TenTen and Sasuke, but Sakura was too blan. So, i hope you enjoy. :)

Unfaithful

Rihanna

_VERSE 1:  
Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul  
'cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reaason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rollin' in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

_PRE-CHORUS:  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dyin_

_CHORUS:  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

_And I don't hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
And I don't wanna be a murderer_

_VERSE 2:  
I feel it in air  
As I'm doin my hair  
Preparin' for another date_

_A kiss upon my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long  
Just hangin with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both we know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

_PRE-CHORUS_

_CHORUS_

_HOOK:  
Our love, HIs trust.  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (Anymore)_

* * *

I snuck in from my late night at the 'club'. He was still awake. His hands were locked behind his headas he lay on the bed w/ a blank stare towards the ceiling. He turned to look at me.

"Have a good time?" He asked as i set down my purse.

"Yeah. It was pretty fun." i replied. _He knows._ I could tell.

"Good. " He turned on his side facing away from me.

I walked into the bathroom. I slide off my black strapless dress. I looked in the mirror as I took off my earings and let my hair down. I turned on the water. I threw my dress in the hamper and stepped in the shower. I had to get _His _scent off me. It was too late though. He already knew. Sasuke knew. I let the water just run over my naked body for what seemed like hours, reliving it all. It had been going on for weeks, Neji and I. I never ment for it to happen. But it happened that one night, and all it took was once. I just couldn't stop. And i didn't have the heart to tell Sasuke. It'd kill him.

Ever since Naruto and Sakura died, he had been...Distent from me. I had needed someone. Neji had always been my friend, I mean, we were on the same team. It was so...Unreal.

I got out and dried off. I slipped on my pajamas and walked out. I crawled into our bed and snuggled up to Sasuke. "TenTen, I love you. Goodnight." Sasuke said as he kissed me on the cheek. _That stung._ "I Love you too. Night." _I know he knows... He knows..._

**Next Night...**

Ihe was getting dressed again, going to meet _Him._

Sasuke walked in. "Club?"

"Yeah." _No. We both know where I'm going. _

It killed him. His eyes where dying little by little, by each lie, almost lifeless.

I decided to wear my green dress, Sasuke's favorite. I also left my hair down, for Sasuke loved it. I took out my curling iron. Even better. I guess this was my way of apoligizing. Ironic. I gave him a kiss before leaving. "See Ya!" _He knew. I knew he was dying_...

* * *

I followed her out. I had to make sure. I knew in my heart, i just didn't want to believe it. I wondered who.

She walked into the club and up to the bar. I hid in the vast croud. Neji walked in and handed her something_. Neji? i could have guessed_. He walked back out. 15 minutes later, so did she.

I followed her to a hotel. She took the stairs. I waited til i heard another door open before i went in. I saw the door to level 5 close. I ran up and cracked it just bearly. Room 559. I walked around to the outside. I found thier balcony window. I watched from the outside. He offered her a drink and she took it. They talked for a while.

This was insane. All I could think about was 'why?'. I had loved her!

Then, he kissed her. She kissed back wantingly. They starting making thier way to the bed. Neji was biting at TenTen's neck, causing her to let out soft moans every now and then. He started untieing her dress. The straps were falling as i walked in and made myself known to her.

She saw me while he didn't. She stood there, silently shocked. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words could come out.

I finally asked her.

"Why?"

* * *

WHOO!! and that's all she wrote. well, i wrote. :). Like it? Well, tell me! Review Por Favor!! i'll love you... and tell me songs and pairings you would like to see me write. and yes, i will do yaoi. sorry, but not yuri. plz??

Tickle Me Emo.


	2. Taboo

A/N Here ya go XxxLittle-BerriesxxX

WARNING! lemon!

Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.

Taboo

It was wrong._ This_ was so wrong. These feeling, this wanting, aching, _burning._ Inside of her was pure taboo. Wrong. She'd never imagined anything like this.

After on day waking up with the Sharingan blazing in her eye, it wasn't hard to put two and two together… _Someone had an affair_…

She didn't have the heart to tell him though. It would ruin everything…

* * *

Saturday-

She would tell him tonight on their date. She slid into her favorite little black dress: strapless, silky, tight, slit up to the hip. Perfect. She started in the mirror at herself. She could only hope that_ it_ didn't show up tonight…

She took off her shinobi headband and began twisting her messy hair into her usual tightly wound buns. She finished one and then decided to leave her hair down. She examined her face, searching for any Uchiha features but she searched in vain as she found none. She ran the brush through her hair and found that very soothing. She threw on some natural looking make-up and walked out the door.

* * *

The restaurant was hustling and bustling with the Saturday night crowd. She'd run into Naruto and Sakura on their date. Who really would've thought those two would end up together? Then again, who would've thought Tenten and Sasuke…brother and sister… She sat down and began looking around. This was a nice restaurant. Candles, white lacey table cloths, the works. Sasuke and she had come here many times but she'd never arrived first and had the change to look around.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an onyx haired shinobi's arrival.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" he gave her a small kiss on the cheek

"It was fine, and yours?"

This small talk continued on for most of the night. She never told him. When it was time to leave Tenten took that cue to try to return home.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun. I had a wonderful time." Tenten offered, hoping he wouldn't invite her over like always.

"Wait, aren't you gonna spend the night? I've missed you Tenten. Sasuke said as he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

She melted in his arms and gave into him. She didn't know how they made it back to his place so fast but she didn't care. Clothes were flying, hands were exploring, caressing, oh how she ached for him. He finally laid her on the bed and spread her legs open and nestled between them. He teased her by thrusting only his finger into her heated core. She cried out in pure pleasure full bliss. "Oh Sasuke!"

He finally allowed him member access and started with simple slow, deep, powerful strokes. Gradually, he gained speed. She opened her eyes to kook into his.

"Oh Sasuke…"

He stopped. He had quite a puzzled look on his face. "Tenten…"

She had to tell him. "Sasuke…I'm your sister…"

He got this look of pure rage on his face. "Who else knows?" he asked in a very thin voice.

"No one. Just me."

He paused for a second. "I guess we don't have a problem then.

A/N-yes, it was short. sorry. maybe if i get more requests i'll make them looooooooonggggger


End file.
